marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernst (Earth-616)
(Xavier Institute student body); formerly Spider-Man's , partner of Mister Sinister, Xorn's , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Her appearance suggests progeria | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = Various courses at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Westchester, New York | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men Vol 1 135 | Quotation = I just ripped my best friend's brain out so I could save her. How 'bout I do the same to you? | Speaker = Ernst | QuoteSource = Spider-Man and the X-Men Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Ernst first appeared as a student of Xorn's "Special Class", and had a close friendship with fellow student No-Girl. After M-Day she retained her powers though she didn't make the cut for the New X-Men because she was excused by Emma Frost from the battle royale. Spider-Man When Logan died, he asked Spider-Man to find a mole within the school. To do so, Spider-Man reformed the Special Class, composing it with students that he thought would be the mole. Ernst was eventually revealed to be the mole, as she had made a deal with Mr. Sinister to give Martha a new body, however, it was a devious plan as Martha's brain was placed into a cloned body of Storm and forced to do Sinister's bidding, resulting in Ernst getting it out to save her. While the teachers planned to expel her, Spider-Man and her friends vouch for her to stay, and she received five months of detention instead. Becoming an X-Man In the wake of a massive wave of anti-mutant sentiment combined with the discovery that the Terrigen Mists spread in the atmosphere were harmful to mutants, Ernst, as well as many other mutants, were sheltered on a sanctuary called X-Haven. Once the X-Men were rebuilt, Ernst and a few other young mutants (Anole, Glob, and No-Girl) were assembled by Colossus to be trained in order to become X-Men. Omega World When Cerebra detected the sudden appearance of six-hundred new mutant signatures in Tokyo, Storm sent Colossus and his team of young mutants to investigate it. Cerebra took them to the warehouse where all the mutant signatures were coming from, and for their surprise, it served as the base of the Sugar Man, an old enemy of the X-Men. Sugar Man had genetically engineered six hundred mutant embryos in total isolation from the Terrigen Mists and planned to send them to the future, where they would be safe from the M-Pox caused by the Mists and would grow to become the next generation of mutants, with Sugar Man as their leader; however, Colossus' interference separated Sugar Man from his ark and Colossus, along with his team, ended up being teleported with the embryos to A.D. 3167. Arriving more than a thousand years into Earth's future, Colossus and his team ended up on Omega World, composed of what had remained of Earth after Apocalypse's uprising. After Colossus sacrificed himself in order to save his students from the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Ernst and the other young mutants spent an entire year fighting their way through Apocalypse's Omega World to try and find a way to return to their own time, but in vain. While wandering a destroyed New York City, now home to one of the races that survived Apocalypse's trials, the Moloids, Ernst and her friends encountered the X-Men, who had followed them through the timestream to Omega World. They were attacked by the Horsemen of Apocalypse and their newest member, Colossus now calling himself War, soon afterwards. | Powers = Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Grant Morrison originally conceived Ernst as a rehabilitated Cassandra Nova. }} The most blatant hint to this comes from , set in the alternate future of Earth-15104, in which Cassandra Nova tells No-Girl that she "can still call her Ernst." This hint also establishes that as an alias, Ernst would've originated from the German artist Max Ernst. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Significant Threats Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Xavier Institute Student